


Condemned

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Shadow Weaver is dead and must now face the consequences of her actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many different fics pertaining to Shadow Weaver's abuse, I decided to write this as something cathartic.

“Awaken and arise, sorceress!”

Shadow Weaver hears the voice, and her first instinct is to question whom could be so bold as to give her orders, but her tongue refuses to cooperate.

“I am a merciful being, but my mercies are a finite lot. Will you rise, or must I get my hands dirty?” the low gravelly, yet somehow sickenly sweet voice asks.

Tongue finally working, Shadow Weaver asks, “Who are you to talk down to me??”

The sound of laughter makes her stomach drop, and she feels a freezing cold energy wash over her. The laughter dies down, but the coldness remains, and she feels something like tiny hands grab onto her nerves; pushing and pulling every which way.

She screams in agony.

“Oh hush now!” the voice tuts.

Against her conscious will, Shadow Weaver is stood up before the owner of the voice, and she immediately wants to look away. 

Before her stands a figure that even the darkest of shadows would appear as light in comparison to. Studding the figure are thousands of sinister eyes like stars that bare into her soul. When the entity opens their mouth to speak, red and black flames flow out like vomit, and wailing screams are emitted.

“W-w-WHAT are you?” she asks with a false bravado that makes the entity laugh.

“It depends on who you ask,” they say with the tone of thousands upon thousands of voices. “To many I am a being of war,” they grin. “To others I am an entity of death.”

Shadow Weaver watches when the figure transforms right before her. Darkness becomes soft white light, wailing screams are replaced by melodious soothing voices, and glaring eyes are replaced with kind, gentle ones.

“Still to others I am the beacon of hope that they pray to in their most agonizing moment of need. Answer me this, how many times do you think the one you call Catra prayed to me?”

At this, Shadow Weaver laughs, “Good one! But that mangy cat wouldn’t know the first thing about prayer!”

The entity laughs again, chilling, and wicked. “Unlike my inferior siblings I do not ignore prayers simply because they were not done a certain way. No, I keep track of every longing cry for help. At first I deigned to ignore little Catra’s pleas. Discipline after all is a good thing, but there is a great difference between discipline for the sake of the one being disciplined; and punishment for the sake of the punisher.”

Shadow Weaver glares, “Then you would know that everything I’ve done for Catra was for her own benefit!” she snaps.

The Entity only looks at Shadow Weaver with the utmost contempt. “You think me stupid, don’t you, Sorceress?” they ask, appearance shifting back to the form they had earlier.

Shadow Weaver laughs, “Oh please! An intelligent being would know what a horrible, wicked manipulator Catra is!”

“A feat that you had no hand in causing? She was manipulative from the moment she was born?” They ask.

“Y-yes!” she insists, but she doesn’t sound so sure of herself.

This proves to be her undoing. The Entity wastes no time in probing her mind, examining any and all memories of her and Catra. They chuckle, “You adopted her out of the goodness of your heart, yes?”

She doesn’t answer.

She CAN’T answer.

“But even from the beginning you held no love for the child,” they mention.

The Entity probes further, They bring forth many different memories; memories that would make the most hardened of soldiers cry. They see Catra being starved for days at a time for talking out of turn. They see Shadow Weaver holding the young Magikitten underwater for minutes at a time. They see the sorceress confining Catra with dark magic as she beats her with a rod of iron. They hear every bitter, cutting insult towards the Magicat.

The Entity chuckles.

Shadow Weaver feels everything. She feels the pangs of a week long starvation. She feels herself struggle to breathe while many large hands hold her under. Everyone of her nerves is frozen in place, yet seemingly ripped apart by fire. The surface of her body starts to hurt; she feels every blow that she ever placed on Catra.

“Unlike you, I won’t pretend that my actions are of only noble causes. I do so delight in the torments of the wicked,” They say in a sickenly sweet tone.  
For the first time since the confrontation, Shadow Weaver feels herself to start to cry. “Please, what must I do? Let me serve you!”

The Entity roars with laughter, “You think me an idiot?? I am served by all but a select few! Your fealty means NOTHING to me, witch!!”

It then begins to dawn on Shadow Weaver what it is she must do, but she shakes her head, “I refuse to apologize to that mangy cat!” she roars.

“Oh, at this time I’m afraid that the time of apologies is long passed, and now you must suffer your eternal lot,” They coo gently at her.

Realizing that there’s no escape, but still too proud and stubborn to repent, Shadow Weaver weeps bitterly for herself. The Entity looks at her with contempt before it starts to disappear. “Continue your selfish weeping, sorceress. You’ve nobody to blame but yourself.”

They disappear, leaving the sorceress to her eternal lot; forever cursed to feel every cruelty she ever inflicted upon Catra; yet too proud and stubborn to repent.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, yes, Shadow Weaver is in Hell or Etheria's version of it. I took some liberties from the play No Exit, which depicts Hell as a room, and one that a person could walk out from, but pride prevents them from doing so.
> 
> Will I write another chapter where Shadow Weaver repents of everything she did to Catra, and Adora?
> 
> Probably not, but maybe.


End file.
